


I Know Things

by BetaTrashBoi



Series: Dare Me New Era [1]
Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F, Implied Relationships, gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaTrashBoi/pseuds/BetaTrashBoi
Summary: Beth observing the situation between Addy and Coach and her thought process on the solution. Beth’s perspective
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon, Colette French/Addy Hanlon
Series: Dare Me New Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I Know Things

**Author's Note:**

> She wondered whether they did the same things she and Addy did at cheer camp. That Addy would never admit she did, even though she started it.

I’ve been watching them. You know, Addy and Coach. I can’t sleep, I never sleep anymore. I’m afraid to close my eyes. Every time I close my eyes something bad happens. To me, back in that motel, to Addy, to everyone and everything I care about. So if I’m not gonna sleep I can at least spend my time doing something I care about. I told Addy that, that I’m always watching. It wasn’t a warning, it was a promise to her. 

And I’ve been watching, watching Addy and Collette French. How she spends most nights at her place, in her bed, next to her. Whenever Matt is gone, there is Addy. She tells me she’s working, she’s busy, or that she has too much homework. I know now she doesn’t. I know that she tells Faith that she’s at mine, because if Faith knew that her daughter was spending nights sharing the bed with Coach, she’d put a stop to it no matter what.

She can imagine what they are doing there, alone, together. Even she didn’t want to. Anyone could imagine. What would a impressionable, curious girl be doing with her young coach? Just you guess. She didn’t have to guess though. She’d seen it. She’d seen the shift before her very own eyes. She saw them together in darkened spaces whispering. She saw the proximities of their bodies. She saw the touches and the looks. She saw Addy stare down at Coach’s lips with lust, the kind of lust you have when you know the taste and want another. And it’s not just Addy, she sees Coach too. How she touches Addy’s hair, caresses her face, how she brushes against her. Anyone could see what was going on, anyone paying the slightest bit of attention. She knew this because this was the way Addy had looked at her once, the way she’d been looking at her years until that summer. She wondered whether they did the same things she and Addy did at cheer camp. That Addy would never admit she did, even though she started it. She knew Addy had repressed the memories of my mouth and her neck, her ears. My hands on her thighs, and her mouth on my mouth. It wasn’t a one time thing for them, and she assumed it’d be no different with Addy and Coach.  
They never spoke about that summer, about the way they where linked, about what they shared. And now she’s lost Addy.

She could be happy for Addy, that she’d found someone she was able to share that part of herself with. That she’d finally admitted what she wants, what she needs. She would be happy, if she thought Addy felt nothing for her anymore. But she doesn’t. She knows the feelings aren’t gone. No matter what Addy thinks or believes, she remembers everything. She remembers everything about that first night, that night in the rain. She’d given Addy the hamsa bracelet and all of a sudden she felt a shift in the air, of energy. She could remember Addy gently touch her lips and the sparks go through her from that slightest touch. She remembers clearly how Addy went in again,  
and gave Beth exactly what she’s been seeking since the start of high school with Addy. She remembered the touch of Addy’s thumb stroking her cheek, she remembered the heat that spread through their bodies when their lips touched again, and again and again. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like they were in a endless time lock. So Addy could pretend, pretend forever. Lie about what she wants, what she dreams about. But Beth knew. But even if Addy felt nothing for her, which she knew was not true, she absolutely did not trust Collette French. She saw the manipulation, the mistreatment. She saw the hot and cold, the on and off. One second Collette was staring at Addy with glistening eyes, the other she’s pushing her to the brink. She absolutely didn’t trust Collette, that Collette wouldn’t push it too far, exploit the situation she was in. Beth knew that Collette knew how much Addy adored her, wanted her. Beth had seen it from the moment Coach came into their lives. She knew Addy wanted her. And she didn’t trust Coach not to exploit Addy’s feelings, to go as far as to fuck her to control Addy. She was disgusted by the thought. What Beth and Addy had been doing was something special, something so deeply intimate and secret. The thought of Addy sharing that with someone else who had other intentions broke her. She saw Coach though, in all her glory, with Addy at her knees, kissing the fucking earth she walked on.

I could stop this in a second. It wouldn’t take much to put an end to all this. And I’d be protecting Addy of course, all of it would end in seconds. I can end Coach’s reputation, I can ruin her life in a heartbeat. All I’d have to do is share that video, that very special video, with one person and watch the domino effect in action. I could watch her life crumble, and with it her twisted relationship with my Addy. But if Addy knew, ever found out, that would be the end of us too, and she wouldn’t lose her girl.

She had to tear them apart. She had to protect Addy. She has considered starting a rumor. She’d started a multitude of rumors before, it wasn’t a process she was unfamiliar with. All she’d have to do was make an anonymous post about suspicions of a lesbian affair involving Coach and one of her students. It wouldn’t take long for people to figure it out, if they payed attention. They would suddenly see the lingering touches, and the closeness, the favourism, and how Addy seems to go home with Coach every day. There were rumours about Addy’s sexuality before, besides. When Casey was in the picture, there was a lot of talk about the lesbian girl on the cheer squad. But she couldn’t do that to Addy, she couldn’t expose her like that, out her like that. If Addy couldn’t admit, out loud, what had went down between them. If she couldn’t admit her wants, her desires, her identity to Beth, then she’d never be able to be truthful to the world, to her mum, to everyone. It would destroy her.

All Beth knew was that she had to get back her girl, her Addy.


End file.
